Various computer networks are used to interconnect computing devices (personal computers, workstations, peripheral devices, etc.) and are typically referred to by the area that the network interconnects (e.g., personal area networks (PANs), local area networks (LANs), campus area networks (CANs), metropolitan area networks (MANs), and wide area networks (WANs)). A network referred to as a “WAN” is typically a computer network that covers a broad geographical area, utilizes a collection of computer networking devices (e.g., routers, switches, hubs, etc.) and communication links. For example, WANs can be used to interconnect LANs and/or other networks, so that computing devices in one location can communicate with computing devices in other locations. Businesses may construct WANs for the use of their employees, and to interconnect various remote offices.
As the data communication amongst units of a business is important to the operation of the business, fast and efficient flow of data throughout the business is essential. The data links and networking devices are typically leased by telecommunication service providers, and thus subscribers or customers pay these providers for the data links that connect their facilities. Typically, leasing data links are expensive and the cost can grow exponentially with an increase in user devices connected to the data network (e.g., WAN) and associated applications. Such applications can be bandwidth intensive—e.g., video, high resolution images, etc. Unfortunately, conventional cost models have been inflexible, largely because mechanisms for monitoring and reporting bandwidth utilization have been inadequate or infeasible.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides effective monitoring and reporting of bandwidth utilization as to permit the customer to pay only for actual bandwidth usage.